


Shadowed Sun

by ravenromance27



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenromance27/pseuds/ravenromance27
Summary: In the Empire of Elysia everyone  is born with gifts known as Benedictions. Benedictions dictate your path in life, your status in society--what you can achieve--the more powerful your gift, the more beneficial to you. Each person too is destined for someone. An Intended destined by Fate itself. Now someone with a single Benediction and someone who wishes to steal an Intended will have their world's collide
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Shadowed Sun

**Author's Note:**

> In this sense, imagine a world where everyone has quirks if you will. And then add that a touch of Inu X Boku SS flair. If you can reconcile your imaginings to that—then you have made my writing and work that much easier to appreciate and understand. I hope that you will have fun with me on this journey.  
> I wrote this piece immediately after I finished reading the last book in the Heroes of Olympus series. I couldn’t help but admire Riordan for creating two memorable characters that challenged hetero-normal standards without being a clichéd token side-kick or extra. These two characters made the series so much more enjoyable to me.  
> And as I stated—I read this the year the last book of HOO came out. I know…I know…it’s been years so why now? Well…I never found the courage after writing the drafts. I have bits and pieces and then I was prepared to consign it to my storage bins of unused ideas. Then I sat down and re-read it and well…I dunno. It felt like it should be given a chance at least. Please be kind. I haven’t written much for this fandom. And oh yes—before someone flames me on the name of a mom here—when I wrote this, I honestly didn’t know what the name ought to be. I just chose one that was related to the sun. Dawn after all heralds it. And I set her like a proper Southern Belle. Don't ask me why. It just felt right okay?
> 
> Ah-also English isn't my first language so be kind.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**_LETTERS & STRANGERS_ **

_**Fate, show thy force; ourselves we do not owe; What is decreed must be; and be this so.** _

_WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, Twelfth Night_

* * *

The letter proclaiming his formal acceptance into the hallowed halls of the prestigious Olympus Academy lay unattended on his bureau where he left it after receiving it a week past. It was with a poignant realization that his next stage in life comes not just with a sense of adventure but also of impending loss. It wasn’t how he pictured celebrating his sixteenth summer and the beginning of his new stage in life.

He has made plans for the past two years and now here he was—set adrift—facing an unknown and even more precarious future. With a hand that didn’t usually tremble, he reached out for the thick foolscap once more and tried to make sense of the wordy, flowery script that seemed hell-bent on ruining his plans.It wasn’t the content that perplexed him—no, it was the reality of it that did. The finality that it implied.

**_Summoned to be of service to the Empire._ **

It has been his third reading and he knows well enough that their content, much like the missive’s intent wouldn’t change no matter how many times he peruses it but he does it anyway, whether in the foolish hopes that somewhere, in some yet unseen corner amidst the flowing lines of words, there is a loophole he had missed, a veritable stay in his seemingly fast-approaching change of fate. Will stared at the embossed letterhead once more and wondered yet again at the fickleness of Fate's whims.

For years, letters of intent has arrived at his doors containing messages both profound and mundane. For years, as a child, he has dreamt of a day when a message delivered from the personal offices of his sire would arrive to convey his father’s felicitation and concern and his declaration of intent. For years, he wanted a letter to arrive that would tell him where he was to go and what he was to do with his life.

And now that that letter had finally arrived, it was all he could do not to condemn it into the fiery, cleansing heat of an open flame. The arrival of the letter meant that for now—and perhaps in the foreseeable future—his whims and wants might no longer be his to indulge in. It was a daunting concept to adapt to after a lifetime of what he now understood to be borrowed freedom.

The single sheet of paper seemed heavier than it should’ve been in his hands—the weight of the news they bore seemed to seep past the starched stiffness of the page and bled unto his very skin— _marking_ him somewhat, _claiming him_.

He laid it gently down on the bureau once more and lifted his gaze towards the waiting figure that hovered just beyond the threshold of his bedroom door.

His mother, Aurora stared at him with an undecipherable look in her golden eyes eyes—though he was sensitive enough to know that much of it is plain anguish. The riot of emotions reflected in her eyes turning their usual arresting gilt into dark amber and the drawn quality to her pale exquisite face brought the reality of his situation even further into the forefront of his mind.

Uncertainty and sorrow were seldom seen in their house and their mark on her beautiful face was one he wished fervently in the depths of his heart that he will never see again. His mother’s face and form, her very nature—from her voice to the gestures she would make were meant for laughter and joy and cheer—the distress she’s displaying now seemed to indicate something more than just sadness for his eventual departure from his childhood home. It seemed like a taint on a treasured memory and it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

She, like the rest of their small family understood his reticence regarding his recent change of fortune and status. It was after all, her choice to live away from the capital where the academy was and where his father’s family manor could be found. It wasn’t a coincidence that she decided to raise him in the country—his mother never had much tolerance for the noise and pomp and complication that was to be found in the city and certainly not much for the nuanced politics of heirs and titles.

His mother knew that his father had other sons—older than he was by nearly six summers—born from his other wives and she was content with her lot. After all, it was a tacit agreement with all concerned that her absence from the capital and the presence of his other sons ensured that her son would never be considered remotely in line to inherit which was she desired in the first place when she declined his father’s many offers years ago.

Leadership and titles was notably passed down the eldest male offspring in their house as with every other noble household. Will and his mother knew growing up that there was no chance for him to take the place of Head for their House and they lived without the burden of expectation gratefully. The Head is usually the one son born with the greatest and strongest benedictions of all. **_And Will was not that son_**. That honor belonged to his father’s first born son. Will was his fourth and least ambitious offspring.

In the Empire of Elysia, family association can be attested by blood and status in society earned and proven through the possession of the so-called ‘ ** _Benedictions’_**. These are inborn gifts—or in some cases— _even curses_ —that defines a person’s path in life and the tasks to which they would best suited for. Benedictions are usually passed down family lines and as with Will and their eclectic house, his benediction fell under the spectrum of the House of the Sun, Apollo.

The Ancient and Noble House of Apollo was as old as every other privileged titled lineage in the Empire of Elysia but distinguishes itself with the scope and variety of its known Benedictions. The House of Apollo is known for possessing Benedictions for Music, Archery, Healing, Poetry and the rarest of all—the affinity for controlling and harnessing the powers of the Fate itself. Will’s father himself is called the Sun Lord because of his predominant and varied Benedictions. Just like the sun—he was seemingly blessed by all.

But Will, unlike his father’s other sons from his other wives, or even their many cousins and relatives did not inherit in full measure all the viable Benedictions of their lineage. And though his Benediction manifested itself practically from birth—the lack of all the other known Benedictions his sire was known to possess made him ineligible for anything but being recognized as a member of his father’s house.

He was, technically speaking, fourth in line, behind three older male siblings and so therefore was never in any direct competition to inherit the family title. He wasn’t the heir. _He was the spare of the spare of the heir_. That is until two weeks ago when the thrice accursed letter arrived and changed everything—bringing disturbing information to light.

Will was no longer just one of his father’s many sons. He is no longer just the absentee youngest son of his father’s who preferred a near hermetical lifestyle in the country. He was no longer the son that was hidden from the hustle and bustle of polite society. According to the letter that made its way to his house not two weeks past— _ **William Phoebus Solace**_ —is now being summoned into the service of the Empire in behalf of the House of Apollo.

“Will…” her soft drawling voice brought a reluctant smile to his lips and he tried to compose his visage back to its usual calm features but the pain in her eyes made him reach out to capture her hands in his and draw her gently to sit beside him.

“Momma…come now, stop looking at me like I’m about to be executed. You’re making me feel all twitchy and I really don’t need to be more nervous than I already am—!”

Aurora started at the faint humor in his voice and she came closer and took a perch beside him, clutching at his hands with both of hers, “William…Will, are you really sure? We can speak with your Father—you don’t have to do this. Ah am quite certain he wouldn’t mind if you but tell him of your plans—!”

He stopped her rambling with a quick peck on her cheeks. “Momma—Mom, come now, hush—I know that I would’ve gone there eventually. We made plans remember?”

She nodded. “Yes…we did make plans. You will be the greatest healer in all of Elysia, second only to Apollo himself. Yes, that has been your dream since you were a little boy.”

“And now, I will have the chance. Mom…I cannot waste this opportunity.”

Her brilliant honey-gold eyes quickly filled with tears that warred with her pride in knowing that her son was to be accepted in a school that would know how to hone his exceptional gifts. She knew of his dreams and knew that he will need every advantage in the world to fulfill those dreams. She knew too, that her son deserved this chance even if it’s breaking her heart to know that she was losing him.

“Ah know that darling—Ah knew that one day you would leave the nest, but Ah was foolishly hoping Ah could hold on to you a little longer. Ah am not quite ready to lose you yet—especially not quite in this way.”

Will reached out to cradle one smooth ivory-hued cheek with his right and watched as his mother nuzzled deeper against his palm. “Silly Momma, you’re not losing me. You knew I had to go when we got that letter and here you are still drowning me in tears. We both knew that I’d have to go somewhere for my dream to come to true and well maybe this isn’t quite the way we would’ve done it if it were left to us to decide and plan but it is the finest academy in the world and I need a good school for my training. We knew that. I just didn’t think I’d do that with all this bothersome things hanging over my head.”

“You may not have wanted this fate, honey, but Ah know that you will try and do your best. You will do a great job of being your father’s representative. You will do him proud. Just as you have always done me proud.”

He shook his head and glanced at the letter once more before waving a hand to indicate himself, a deprecating smile painting thin lips, “But Mom—how can they even think I’d be—I mean—look at me.”

His mother abruptly straightened and looked at him with a puzzled look in her face. “What are you talking about _mon chaton_? You look fine, darling—you’ve always look mighty fine, my little sun.”

Will found himself flushing at the affectionate sobriquet. “Mom, really, don’t call me that, please. I’m already sixteen—!”

“And you are my son. Ah reserve the right to call you as Ah see fit.”

“But Mom, seriously, look at me. I’m a country bumpkin at best and in two weeks time I’m being sent to the finest academy in the world to be trained in whatever fashion they deem me fit whilst mingling with terribly sophisticated people who’ve been raised from the cradle with the knowledge of their proper place in the world. What is someone like me to offer a place like that? Someone like me, who’s been raised in the country and born with only a simple Benedict— _ow!”_

The sudden pinch surprised him and he couldn’t help letting out a quick yelp. Rubbing at his abused arm he found himself biting his lip in amused chagrin to prevent a snicker at the affronted look on his mother’s face.

“William Phoebus Solace, bless your little heart, but Ah will not sit here idly by and listen to you belittle yourself like this. Ah am your mother—don’t you know how insulted Ah feel hearing you say such things? Have a heart now for your poor mother, darling and stop saying such ridiculous, degrading words.”

“Mom, seriously, do you think I could do this?”

The doubt in his voice echoed in the room for all that he spoke softly. His mother’s face, usually so delicate-looking now seemed shrouded by a pervading sense of melancholy. Her voice when she spoke was tinged with solemnity that’s never been part of her usual repertoire.

“Did Ah ever tell you of that time?”

“Time?”

Will blinked in bewilderment but before his brow could even wrinkle in contemplation, he felt the warm touch of his mother’s hand gripping his own.

“Before you were claimed…”

“No…Mom…”

Aurora bowed her head and the wisps of her sun-streaked silken hair slid smoothly over her shoulders casting shadows against her cheeks and causing her eyes to seemed more amber than gold. Her hands rubbed against the top of Will’s absently…as if the harmless, repetitive motion soothed some part of her, pulling together her fragile courage as her memories wove together into words.

“You were just two years old when Michael was claimed as your father’s heir. He was only ten at the time. By rule of succession, he became your father’s heir and his benediction in the art of archery poetry, and music seemed a fitting proof. He was powerful for a child—as expected of the first-born son from such an exalted lineage as the Ancient and Noble House of Apollo. No one contested his promotion to Heir-Apparent. Austin was six when his benediction came out and he became a most suitable Heir-in-Waiting. He had the gift for archery, music and the preternatural vision that all children of the House of the Sun shared. Everyone was happy that the future of the Ancient and Noble House of Apollo was now secured. An excellent heir and a worthy spare. Lee came soon after and he ensured even more the continuation of the family lineage. When you were born—many were dismissive but there were some who were worried.”

Will looked at his mother. This was never part of the childhood stories he’d heard countless times before.

“What cause would they have to fear? I am fourth in line and you—!”

“ A flourishing house is a blessing and a curse. Your brothers and you could divide the house…form factions…it has happened before and there is no guarantee that it won’t happen again or that it will not occur in the House of Apollo. There has been many, many ancient Houses before that has been laid to waste when their heirs fought for the lordship. Your father’s family was right in being cautious.”

Will snorted and gave out a snarky retort. “Bunch of drama queens the lot of them. Not even possessing the sense the Gods gave to a lemon…”

Aurora’s soft chuckle cut-off Will’s sharp tones. “Indeed beloved…indeed.”

She brushed back his golden locks and continued, “Ah have never expressed any ambition whatsoever. Going so far as demand that you became ineligible to inherit. Never a popular decision, Ah assure you _mon chaton_ —but it did the one thing Ah was hoping for—it protected you from schemes and machinations. And that was all Ah ever wanted.”

"Momma..."

Aurora lifted her hands to cup Will’s face and gave her son a small wan smile. “When you came into your benediction—Ah was happy that they were already there to fulfill the requirements of your father’s House because that only meant Ah would have you for far longer than any of their mother’s had them. You don’t know how happy Ah was that you were born as a fourth son—without a myriad of benedictions that would’ve made you into competition for the line of succession.”

“I know Mom, and you know that positions and house politics never mattered to either one of us.”

“Ah have always believed that the gods themselves gave you only one _Benediction_ because they gave you _so much_ of it they couldn’t give you anymore. That this _one_ Benediction—this sole gift filled you to the brim, my love, and Ah have always been grateful for it. I couldn’t have asked for a better, more fitting Benediction for the son the Heaven’s blessed me with.”

The proud smile on his mother’s face caused Will to chuckle as well.

“So am I. I really have no stomach for violence. I’m glad I didn’t have to learn that in the field of battle.”

Will gave a rueful grimace as he looked at his pale, steady hands. “I always thought it was a good thing Father never required any of my services in the battlefield. It would’ve caused him quite an embarrassment to have a son who could barely shoot an arrow straight or have the proper constitution for conflict.”

“Ah can never understand how someone as smart as you could be as dense as brick sometimes.”

“Mother—!” he muttered in mock indignation but his usual words of protest was silenced by the piercingly intense look in his mother’s eyes. They were not their usual warm pools of affection but rather they burn now with a conviction strong enough and sharp enough to cut through the gloom of their current situation like the tip of a well-honed scalpel.

“Healing is not something for anyone to look down upon, my darling—because it takes the greatest kind of strength and the biggest kind of heart to fight for someone else’s life when everything and everyone else believes otherwise. Fighting for someone’s life, preserving that life is to fight a battle not just against disease or wounds or sickness but the very whim of Fate itself. That is what you battle every time you heal, my darling son—and that is not an easy fight to win.”

“I’ve always boasted that my heart is strong and my spirit—my very **_will_** —is stalwart and true but now—now I admit that I’m afraid. I know that much Mom. I’m afraid that I won’t measure up to the rest of my brothers. That I would always be less of his son than anyone else and I don’t want to fail you or him or worse myself.”

Aurora pressed a kiss on her son’s brow and waited for his agitation to settle back into its usual serenity. She knew best how her son has moments of doubts but just like the inevitability of the sun’s rise and descent—her beloved son always reverted back to the calm soul he has always been.

“If you give your heart and your best—there is nothing you can do that will shame me. Ah know that when time comes, you’ll do an excellent job like you always do. But that place is so far from home—so far from everything—from us. What would we do without you?”

“What you’ve always done while I’ve been in school all these years. Come on Momma, you know you can do this—more so, I can only do this because you’re here and I trust you to do a better job than I would with my little sisters. You will do a great job, Momma. The world will tremble when you’re done training my little sisters. Those termagants would make men quake in their boots and have them kneeling in no time flat.”

“You cheeky boy! Wherever did you learn to tease your poor Momma like that?”

“I have learned from the best—you!”

Will didn’t even try to evade his mother’s arms as they wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing him close.

“Ah—my darling! You have always been my strength Will, and Ah will miss you mighty bad, you know Ah will, but Ah know you need to get out into the world to make something of yourself. This little county will always be your home, but you and your Benediction were meant for something greater than this small corner of our world. Promise me though, Will, that you will never forget us.”

“I couldn’t even if they forced me. You, my sisters and this place—you are my strength. I will keep you in my heart forever Momma.”

“Well, at least until you meet your Intended and then, like all poor mothers before me, Ah would be relegated to secondary importance. Forgotten and neglected, taken for granted and only recalled when mentioned by someone else and when obligation forces you to.”

“Momma!!! Stop saying such weird things!”

“Facts of life my darling. Now, come on and let’s see to your baggage.”

“Great! You have to help me pack. There seems to be a ton of thing I need to bring with me and I have no idea where to begin.”

Aurora gave an amused chuckle at the clearly panicked look on her eldest child.

“Oh, Will, bless your darling little heart, why are you such a dunce with matters that doesn’t interest you?”

Will blinked back innocently. “Because it doesn’t?”

“How can you be so sensible on matters that rattle people but you panic at the mere idea of the simplest of chores?”

He gave his mother a grin and shrugged. “It’s part of my charm I guess.”

“You guess? Dear gods in the heavens, boy your Intended better be an angel or else they might end up strangling you William Phoebus Solace.”

“I guess that means I should find a way to get to the heavens then. But later, right now, packing is more important than my would-be intended.”

* * *

“Darling, are you planning on bringing this with you?”

Aurora asked her son as she heaved a small locked box and was surprised when Will lunged suddenly towards her, cradling it in his arms like an overprotective mama bear.

“Oh so that’s where it was! I was here looking for it actually. Mustn’t leave it behind it.”

“Goodness gracious, whatever is this doing here?”

But Will wasn’t listening anymore. He was busy opening the small chest and drawing out a necklace out. He was inspecting the thin chain for damage, his long deft fingers fiddling with the lock and then tracing the edges of the pendant that swung cheerily from the glittering chain, eyes focused on the task as he answered absently, “I was cleaning it before the letter arrived…I guess I got distracted by something or another—you know how things are in this house Mom—and I must’ve left here and forgot about it. Been looking for it since last week…thank goodness you found it for me.” He raised eyes to his mother and noticed her creased brows.

“Momma?”

“Will—tell me—is it my imagination or is this rather different than it used to? Did it get damaged over the years?”

“Damaged?” Will’s eyes darted quickly towards the golden jewelry, eyes intense as he scrutinized every inch of his beloved memento. He breathed a sigh of relief when nothing of particular note came to mind. “Oh no, no…nothing like that. It’s not damaged—it’s just I woke up one day and it was like that already. Thought it got damaged a bit but I honest to the gods couldn’t recall how. It’s been like this for years now. I’m sorry Momma.”

“William—your necklace is special. It couldn’t be damaged that easily—this was celestial bronze my child—you couldn’t have damaged it on your own. Nothing short of a weapon forged by the Gods could damage something like this. William, what are you not telling me?”

“Nothing Mom! Honest, it’s just one thing and at the time it just felt right okay?”

“When was that?”

“Oh…must’ve been two years now.”

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

**_Two years ago…_ **

_Will stared at the stack of books he has waited all summer to peruse and wondered if he'll have time for them now. There were chores to do and his usual routines with the local doctors plus his regular schooling. The medical journals he kept near him haven’t been updated in months and the book on useful poultices and preparations he had planned on making was still pitifully filled with two simple entries. He was about to tackle the first task set for him for the day when his door burst open a two familiar figures came stumbling in. “_

_Will come and see! Connor and Travis found something.”_

_“Lou Ellen, Cecil how many times must I tell you—!”_

_Will stumbled as he was unceremoniously dragged by the overly enthusiastic pair._

_“Nag later, come now”_

_“Come on Will. Come on.”_

* * *

_The trio burst out of the house in a flutter of shouts and giggles. They ran straight towards the woods until they reached a familiar glen where they liked to relax and conduct picnics whenever the weather permitted. There they found a pair of twins crouching at seemingly nothing._

_Giving a skeptical look at his friends, his heart quickened when Lou Ellen snapped her fingers and grinned. Will stopped short when he finally realized what it was that held his companions spellbound. “_

_For the record you guys--this is not a something--this is a_ **someone** _.”_

_On the ground, seeming to appear out of thin air was a bloodied, wound-ridden body._


End file.
